mojanianiajestwampiremfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Re-Vamped
thumb|Sarah i Jesse thumb|250pxthumbRe-vamped (pol. Powrót Wampira) - 13. odcinek 1. serii i zarazem ostatni odcinek sezonu. Opis Jessie budzi się z martwych i proponuje Sarze wieczną podróż, ale ona odmawia. Ethan i Benny przygotowują się, by ponownie zniszczyć Jessie'go. Podczas szkolnego balu, uzbrojeni, starają się odeprzeć Jesse'go, ale on gryzie Ethana i ucieka. Sarah ma wybór: pozwoli Ethanowi stać się wampirem, pozostając pisklęciem, lub go uratować, stając się pełnym wampirem. Sarah jednak ratuje Ethana, wysysając jad z jego krwi. Po powrocie do domu, babcia Benny'ego informuje rannego, że jest jeszcze w pełni człowiekiem. Ethan jednak czuje się strasznie, bo Sarah już nigdy nie będzie człowiekiem. Tymczasem, Sarah, Rory i Erica odlatują na "after-party". Obsada Główna: Mattew Knight jako Ethan Morgan Vanessa Morgan jako Sara Atticus Dean Mitchell jako Benny Weir Cameron Kennedy jako Rory Keaner Kate Tood jako Erica Jones Mniej ważne postacie: Joan Gregson jako Evelyn Weir Ella Jonas Farlinger jako Jane Morgan Laura DeCarteret jako Samantha Morgan Gościnnie: Joe Dinicol jako Jesse Rebecca Dalton jako Della Grant Boyle jako chłopak od pizzy Cytaty: Na balu maturalnym Erica: Nie obchodzi mnie, jakim przystojniakiem jesteś, nikt mnie nie będzie hipnotyzować! Jesse: Dlaczego cię obchodzi to mięso? Nie będziesz ich pamiętać za 500 lat! Przed domem Ethana Rory: Witaj w drużynie, Saro. Na początku nie jest za fajnie, ale po paru latach będzie... Erica go uderza ''AU! Erica: Chyba teraz naprawdę będziemy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami na wieki, naprawdę... Erica: Gdy nas potrzebujesz, my tam dla Ciebie będziemy, zawsze... Rory: Dość ględzenia, dziewczyny, lecimy na "After-Party" ''Przed domem Ethana Jesse: Zakrywa rękoma oczy Sarah Sarah: Erica? Jesse: Możesz zgadywać dalej. Sarah: Jesse!...Sarah wyrywa z ziemi drewniany kołek i przewraca Jesse Jesse: No dalej wykończ mnie Jesse: Nie dasz rady co nie? Jesse: Jesteś taka rozdarta. Nie jesteś ani człowiekiem na serio ani jedną z nas. Sarah: Lepiej się zamknij! Jesse: Jesteś taka śilna i piękna, ale samotna. Jesse: Jesteś taka jak ja. Sarah: Nic mnie z tobą nie łączy! Jesse: Łączy i to ile. Jesse: Ale żart! Jesse: Nieśmiertelna, a uczy się do matury. Sarah: Zaliczam semestr. Jesse: Jesse próbuje wstać. Sarah go odpycha. Sarah: Coś słaby jesteś. Jesse: Też byś była gdybyś leżała tyle w ziemi... Jesse ponownie próbuje wstać. Sarah mu nie pozwala. Jesse: Nie chce ci zrobić krzywdy, chce ci złożyć propozycje... Jesse wstaje. Jesse: Za pare dni kiedy nabiore sił odlece z tąd. Jesse: Nie mam tu czego szukać prócz ciebie. Jesse: Leć ze mną. Jesse: Byliśmy świetną parą! Sarah: Tak, aż w końcu mnie ugryzłeś! Sarah: Nigdzie z tobą nie lece. Jesse: Za kilka lat nawet te fujary zapomną o tobie a ty już na zawsze zostaniesz w liceum! Jesse: Jesteś wampirem. Sarah: To nie prawda! Jesse: Leć ze mną. Jesse: Zwiedzimy świat nieśmiertelni i potężni. Wystarczy poświęcić jedno małe ludzkie życie. Sarah: Dasz wtedy spokój moim kolegom? Jesse: Daje słowo. Jesse: Masz trzy dni do namysłu. Sarah: Jak cię znajdę! Jesse: Sms'em Jesse: Do zobaczenia me piękne piskle... Jesse odchodzi Za domem Ethana: Benny: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Ethan: Jesteśmy idiotami! Benny: Jesteśmy martwi! Benny: Zamiast na bal będę miał garnitur na pogrzeb! Benny: Trzeba go kupić, a nie wyporzyczyć. Ethan: Musimy o wszystkim powiedzieć Sarah Benny: Tak, no jasne wolę zginąć dwa razy. Benny: Najpierw zabije nas Sarah, a potem Jesse! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:krwawy biznes